


Shock Top

by MoonCatKris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCatKris/pseuds/MoonCatKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(previously posted on FF)</p>
<p>PROMPT: Person A is in a band and one of their players can’t play at a gig, so person B is the new player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Top

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. JKR is the queen. Enjoy.

It has been 5 years since the war ended.  
Hermione occasionally sees her old friends, Harry, the Weasleys, Neville and Luna but since she quit the ministry and moved back to her parents house 3 years ago it is not nearly as often. After the war Hermione had completed her education, during which the ministry had helped to bring her parents home and restore their memories, and had a spent a year unsuccessfully fighting for rights for house elves, centaurs and werewolves.

Hermione was relieved when her parents came home and were just the same as they had always been. She had been so afraid that her memory charm may have damaged them, or they had changed completely during their time as other people. The first time she came home after their return, she smiled widely when she opened the door and heard Queen blasting from her dad’s old record player. She peeked in the living room and laughed. He was just as he always had been, his tattooed arms were exposed in a sleeveless shirt, his silver hoop earring glinting against his close cropped dark brown hair. He was singing into a beer bottle and playing air guitar. When he spotted her, he beckoned her over and she joined him. Her mother came in from the kitchen and Hermione hugged her. The biggest difference was that she had cut all her dark blonde hair off. It had always been long, reaching down to her thighs, now it was chin length, and having the same curls as Hermione, it stood in all directions. She still wore peasant dresses and went barefoot as often as possible. She still had vine and daisy tattoos wrapping around her upper arms and she still had the small gold hoop in her nose. They still loved her unconditionally, though they were slightly more wary of magic.

When Hermione quit her job at the ministry and moved home with her parents, she was at a loss. She immediately got a job at the local library, but still felt something was missing. One night, about a year after she moved home, she went to the club with her dad, it was an open mic night and he encouraged her to get up and sing. Hermione had always been gifted with voice and had learned a fair few instruments as well. She got up, grabbed a guitar and sang her heart out. The crowd was mesmerized and by the time she finished singing there was a girl with Blonde chin length hair that fell in her eyes, an Asian boy with purple hair, and a tall thin boy who had tan skin and a green Mohawk. The girl, obviously the spokesperson, said “You were great. are you in a band?” Hermione smiled and shook her head no. “do you wanna be?” Hermione’s mouth fell open. After that her life changed. the band filled something in her life she didn’t know was missing.

Now 2 years later, Shock Top was a very popular local band. Tara, the blonde haired girl, sang back ups and played keyboard, Milo, The Asian boy played the drums, and Jesse, the boy with the Mohawk played bass, Hermione was lead vocals and 2nd guitar. Unfortunately they couldn’t seem to keep a guitarist and were on their 6th one in 2 years. The most recent one being zed, a short dark skinned boy with a face full of silver piercings and dreadlocks. He was pretty good and Hermione hoped he would stick around.

It was 1 hour to showtime, Hermione was backstage, making sure the instruments were good, making sure the set list was just right, and warming up. Milo and Jesse were already dressed and were lounging around waiting for Tara to arrive. Hermione had just finished dressing and was applying her makeup, half an hour to show time, when Tara stumbled in. “Zed’s flaking on us. What are we going to do?” Hermione whipped around “What the hell? another one! god! do we have anybody on backup?” Tara shook her head. Milo, who was always a bit shy, meekly spoke up “My cousin Layla told me last week about this guy she met, he played backup at a gig down in Soho. She has his number, if you want me to call her.” Hermione nodded “Do it. It cant hurt. otherwise we’re dead in the water. We have a huge turnout tonight and I really do not want to cancel last minute.”

Milo pulled out his mobile and told Layla the situation. She said she would take care of it and they waited impatiently. Hermione told the club manager to let the opening acts play a few extra sets. 10 minutes after they were supposed to go on, the manager was getting itchy and Layla finally walked in. She smiled and said “This is Draco.” Hermione whipped around and sure enough all 6’3” of bleach blonde pompous git was filling the doorway. Her water bottle fell out of her hand and splattered Tara. “What the hell Hermione?” her friend yelled, jumping away. Hermione ignored her, closed her eyes and said “may the gods strike me down if I’m not having a hallucination right now.” She heard a low chuckle “Don’t be so dramatic Granger. You look good by the way.” She groaned and opened her eyes, taking him in. He wore black chucks, faded jeans, ripped at the knee, a black tshirt with a silver screen printed dragon on it, his hair stuck messily in all directions, almost like Harry’s but not natural and he had an electric guitar slung over his back, it was a neon green Gibson flying V and she was jealous. She scowled as he waggled his eyebrows at her, then he stalked forward and circled her, like she was prey. She could feel his eyes on her, taking in her combat boots, ripped tights, jean skirt, tight green tank top, black leather bracelets, and her hair, which she had let grow out and straightened it so it flowed silkily down her back like a waterfall. He fingered a strand. “I like your hair like this.” Her band mates had been staring open mouthed and Tara finally said “you know him?” Hermione grimaced. “That’s overstating it. we are acquaintances at best. It was another lifetime. It doesn’t matter now.” Just then the manager popped in. “you lot better be ready.” Hermione looked at Draco “Do you know our music?” he nodded “I listened to it on the way over, but I’ve heard it before.” She sighed, hoping this wasn’t a royal screw up. “All right. Fuck it. Let’s do it.“

The group headed for the stage and the crowd was stomping and chanting for them. To Hermione’s amazement, Draco played the songs to perfection, even improving them in certain places. After their set they played a few cover requests before heading offstage. Behind the curtain Hermione was beaming “That was brilliant.” Draco shifted awkwardly, before walking towards the door “I’ll just…uh…go.” Hermione looked at her band mates and they all nodded. She chased after him “Draco, wait. OI MALFOY.” He finally stopped. She panted slightly catching her breath. “Wait. You’re really good. Do you, Um…I mean, would you be interested in a full time gig.” He smirked. “That depends.” She looked at him oddly “On What?” He stepped closer, and she instinctively tried to step back but realized she was already against the wall. He leaned closer and spoke in a low, rough voice that made her insides burn. “Do I get to kiss the lead singer?” “MALFOY!” she yelled in shock. He shrugged, turned and walked away down the sidewalk. She watched his swagger, watched as he politely interacted with muggles as he passed them, thought about the burning in her guts when he spoke in a low, rough, sexy voice. Thought of his presence on the stage and how he was so intense that she just wanted to sit and watch him play for hours. She threw caution to the wind and ran after him. “DRACO!” she yelled several times before he seemed to hear her. He stopped short and she didn’t have time to react. He turned just as she barreled into him, knocking him to the ground and sprawling on top of him. He glared at her “Christ Granger, What the mmmph…” She cut him off with her own lips pressed to his. When they broke apart his eyes were glazed and he was staring at her. She grinned, stood up and pulled a sharpie out of her pocket. She grabbed his right arm, pushed his sleeve up and wrote her phone number and address. “We practice Tuesdays and Thursdays at 6. See you around.” She winked at him and sauntered off leaving him sitting in a dazed heap on the ground with a dopey grin on his face.


End file.
